


Home

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Aziraphale shows Crowley a surprise.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabble night for the r/fanfiction discord server

“Welcome to our new home!” Aziraphale opened the door. He had bought a cottage in South Downs for him and Crowley. He thought it would be a great surprise to his demon husband.

The angel even apparently took the time to make it feel homey before he showed him. It was the epitome of that peaceful, cozy feeling one gets at home. 

Only problem was Aziraphale clearly didn’t think to let him do some of the decorating.

“Great buy but,” Crowley pointed to the living room, a disapproving gaze, “I don’t like it.”

“Oh, tartan will always be stylish Crowley!”


End file.
